


I don't really want to do the work today

by PossiblyPlausible



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aww, Fluff, I love fluff, M/M, Ryan's POV, he's pretty gone, i don't know what to tag, i don't really write but this was fun, i'm posting this at the devil's hour, sleep? fuck sleep, somebody's got a crush, spoiler alert: it's ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyPlausible/pseuds/PossiblyPlausible
Summary: Who would want to stay inside and edit videos for hours on end when it's such nice weather out?Pshh, that's just boring!Or; Shane is a bad influence and convinces Ryan to go out and smell the roses.





	I don't really want to do the work today

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and stuff  
> I spontaneously wanted to write a fic, and a good friend of mine went "YES PLEASE OMG"  
> So I did, and I showed it to them, and they liked it a lot, and they thought I should share it with the world.  
> So here we are :')  
> (they're really cool, by the way)
> 
> This is unbeta'd, written at like 1:25 in the morning, and my first time finishing a fic. So be gentle with me, ahahsjdkdkd.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language, oof.  
> //Shoutoutti kaikille suomalaisille ;^)

"You want me to do ... _what_?" Ryan stared at his best friend in disbelief.

"Let's get out of here. Just for a couple hours. Y'know, take a walk around town." Shane spun around in his office chair, like the grown man he was.

Ryan bit his lip. "But I've got so much work to do."

"Work? You want to WORK??" Shane grabbed the shorter man's papers and threw them on the floor with exaggerated motions. "FUCK WORK!"  
This earned him a wide grin.

"We're going, okay" He got up, closed Ryan's laptop and helped him out of the chair, grabbing him by the arms.

Ryan tried to argue.  
"But-- I- sjfkdk" but he was laughing. This could actually be fun. An adventure.  
And besides, the closest deadline wasn't until next Wednesday. He had time.  
So he let Shane tow him out of the building, hand in hand.  
Ryan wouldn't admit it if you asked, but that set off a flurry of butterflies in his stomach.

He had lost track of how long he'd had a thing for this Sasquatch of a man.  
But everything about him just lit a spark of happiness in Ryan.  
The world was a bit brighter when he was around.

The weather was really, really nice. That kind of cool-but-not-too-cool spring morning air. The sun was shining brightly, and that always managed to lift his spirits this time of year. There was just something special about that extra warmth it brought.

They walked through the city, admiring the architechture and the nice weather.  
Or maybe Ryan was mostly just admiring how good his friend looked in this lighting. _Whatever_. That's none of your business.  
He averted his eyes and jumped over a puddle.

Shane was at least 80% leg, so he's able to just extend his step a little to get over it.

"You ever tried to eat a clock, Ryan?" He asked, looking up at the pale sky.

"..What?" Ryan looked up, grinning, a little confused. "No?"

"I heard it's pretty time consuming" The taller man said, and flashed a crazy face at the shorter one (complete with jazz hands, and a voice™ added for comedic effect)

It took Ryan exactly 0.04 seconds to crack up. The joke isn't even that funny, but Shane just has a way to make it 1000x better.  
He ends up doubled over, wheezing and gasping for air.  
Shane looked pretty pleased with himself. and he laughed along.  
They continued their way once Ryan recomposed himself.

Eventually they arrived at a local park.  
They had kept up their usual banter, talking about anything and everything between the sky and the earth, but now they were walking in comfortable silence.

Shane's hand kept brushing into Ryan's every now and then. His heart skipped a beat every time. And as soon as it was over, he wasn't sure if it even happened.  
Until it happened again.

After ten minutes they come across a flowerstand. Shane gives a smug grin, walks right on over, greets the florist, and dead-ass just buys a bouquet of flowers.

"...What are you doing?" Ryan's heart rate spikes.

"Why, I'm buying you flowers, Bergara." His voice is light and happy and his smile is warmer than sunshine.  
He offers the bouquet to Ryan.

It's a joke. It's got to be a joke.  
But what if..? No.  
Ryan is freaking out on the inside, to say the least.  
He takes the flowers, trying to disguise that his hands are shaking.  
But what if..?  
He needs to know.  
So he rips out the courage to ask "Why?"  
A simple question that weakly falls out of his mouth.

He instantly regrets it, because now it's silent and he's a blushing mess.  
He's expecting Shane to make some joke, but instead he's looking at Ryan with those brown eyes that are full of an emotion he can't describe.  
What the hell is this??

"Because..." Shane starts, taking a step forward, so there's only a foot between them.

Ryan's poor heart is going to need a vacation after this.

"You're pretty damn cute, al'right."

That's it. Mark the time of death, folks, because Ryan is a goner. And he's violently blushing.

"oH" Is all he can manage. And his voice cracks at that. "Uh... I-"

"I know. I've seen the way you look at me" Shane gives an exaggerated wink.

He's noticed?? Oh god, Ryan feels very embarrassed about that.  
But Shane bought him flowers because he thinks Ryan is cute.  
_Shane thinks Ryan is cute._  
And that's far more important right now.  
He tries to form a coherent sentence, but ends up just staring up at this gorgeous man, who apparently reciprocates his feelings.

"Heart Eyes Bergara, back at it again." Shane teases. "Cat got your tongue?"

Ryan finally finds the right thing to say-- well, not exactly. There's no words used here.  
He stands up on his tiptoes and pulls the tall-as-all-hell man in for a kiss.  
The flowers drop to the ground, and Shane's arms wrap themselves around Ryan.

Ryan is falling. His soul has left his body and his head is in the clouds.  
But it all just feels so _right_.

They pull apart, but don't let go of each other. Shane already has a perfect response ready:  
"Not the cat, no. I did." He gives a very smug grin.

"Oh, _fuck_ you Long Legs"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah  
> That's it
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> I'm kinda shy about comments fkdkdk but y'know, feel free :')


End file.
